


Complement

by SaiTheWriter



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: verb/ˈkämpləˌment/add to (something) in a way that enhances or improves it; make perfect.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Complement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiralchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiralchaos/gifts).



> For my Secret Santa~
> 
> Thank you to this lovely person, who has made the last few months easier with wit, compassion, and commiseration.

Of all things, a damned ladder is what brings him low.

Rude shifted on the couch, not even half paying attention to the holiday special playing laugh tracks on the screen. Propped on the long cushion of the sectional, his leg lay, wrapped up neatly in a bright purple cast. Reno had been adamant about the color, and several of his unfortunate stick figure drawings littered the plaster, along with the tidy message from Elena and an elegantly scripted one from Tseng. 

A candy coating hiding his embarrassment, all told. With a huffed noise, his gaze went distant, thinking back to the mission the day before that had saddled him with some serious convalescing. Finding another perpetrator just before they’d reached their prize had been unlucky. Finding out the man was right above him as he was double timing it up a metal egress ladder had been catastrophic. With a humorless grin, the man had kicked the ladder down from its grip, sending him for a screeching drop and sharp stop, in the middle of which his leg had met its fate slipping through a rung and catching all of his weight as he lost his grip.

He’d been lucky the drop from the ladder itself after the break had not been so far. Winded, he’d signalled his location and the new update, but back up demanded he remain on the ground. Growling out his ‘fine’ as Reno skidded up, Rude had urged him towards the next and last level, gaining grim satisfaction at hearing the familiar sound of his partner’s weapon activating and subsequent scream, along with the swiftly rising scent of ozone drifting with the wind.

But now he was settled at home, moody and unhappy with the limits of a human body. 

“Stop glarin’ at the TV, yo. Ain’t done shit to ya.” Reno drawled from the doorway, dragging his eyes back towards the redhead. The man had crashed through his door after work that day going a mile a minute per usual, only this time his hand was empty of beer and filled with stir fry containers. It was what they did, when the other was hurt. Though he tended to insist Reno settled at his place when he was hurt, Reno’s place was nice, but far too spartan of creature comforts. Hell, his fridge usually only had take out containers and beers inside.

Dimming the lights, the redhead moved across the floor, dropping down next to him in a careful plop, his hands sliding out to lower the volume via remote. Tilting to grip his hand, Reno tugged it up once his was free, kissing almost idly along his knuckles. “Ain’t the end of the world, partner. Yer gonna be out there pummelin’ asshats in no time, yo.”

It was sweet, when Reno tried to cheer him up, not that he was completely unhappy. It softened the remaining pride damage from such an awkward injury, knowing the redhead would be sticking close to him during his recovery. His lips kicked up in a faint smile, tugging their tangled hands closer to his own lips to repeat the gesture. “Thanks.” It was worth it to see the true happiness shine through those eyes, breaking away the remaining sulkiness and bringing a warmth to his chest. Taking it as encouragement, Rude shifted to lean in for a kiss, barely brushing lips before a sharp twinge in his leg tugged a shaky exhale from him in reaction. 

Reno wasn’t just quick on his feet, there was more than one reason he was Tseng’s second. Bright eyes narrowed immediately, unlacing his fingers to lightly press Rude’s chest until he was settled back against the couch seat again. “You heard the Doc, babe.” He chastised, straightening and centering him with an arched brow. “No sudden moves, especially the first few days.”

“Because you’re the epitome of following doctor’s orders.” Rude countered, satisfied by the flush that crept up Reno’s cheeks. 

“Listen, I do, just.” He paused, his expression going cloudy momentarily while he fought to dredge up a good excuse to no avail. Rude felt his grin widening, which further exacerbated the pout growing on his partner’s face. “Oh shut up, ya know I do when shit’s important anyway, and this definitely calls for it.”

Taking pity on the other Turk, Rude reached for his face to cup his chin, instead encouraging him to move closer instead. “We’ll work around it.” The Costan man rumbled, sucking that pouty lower lip in passed his own to lave over. Judging from the soft noise that slid from his partner, Rude took it as agreement, returning to licking his lover’s mouth slowly open. His leg had settled down to nothing more than a faint throb again, far easier to work with. 

Once he was certain Reno was happy to suck face, his hands wandered further down, gently nudging him into position until he could tug him in a silent order to straddle. Given how vocal Reno had been about his movements, it boded not well for his want to open the man up and give him a ride. Much as he loved feeling the man dropping on his dick in rapid succession, there was no way the impact wouldn’t be merry hell on his leg. He’d just have to content himself with a heavy make out session, maybe stroke himself off in bed later tonight.

Reno seemed to understand his wordless prodding, because he paused halfway through crawling over, tugging himself away for a breath. “Mn, I got a better idea, partner.” He drawled, pulling himself completely away. With a mild grunt of effort, he pushed the coffee table back with a foot until he could drop down, tilting himself to slide down the side until he was kneeling on the floor. Given the nature of his injury, Rude’d settled for laying out in his boxers, seeing as Reno was his only company expected for the evening. It meant access was nothing but a joke, and given the tented display of those maroon boxers, Reno had no problems getting to the...meat of the issue.

A warm hand slid inside, tugging out a hiss along with his half hard cock, fingers gripping tight to the couch arm while a long breath slid free. Reno hummed something low, too low for him to catch, but given the slow stroking that was catching on, it had to be something positive. It wasn’t long until that rhythm dragged him to full, skillful fingers dragging on points Reno knew good and well would bring him to full.

“Ya gotta be still, not like you can’t handle that.” Reno murmured, kissing the warm skin of his inner thigh. Thumbing over his slit tugged out a low groan, something that caused a smile on the redhead while he slid the slick of pre over his tip. “Thought about making each day down agony for ya.” He hummed, pausing briefly to flick a tongue over the slightly bitter fluid along his fingertip. “Gettin’ ya all excited to fuck until you can rail me fuckin’ good when you get that clean bill. But you know me, I ain’t got the patience for that slow pacing shit.”

Rude might have chuckled, might have said something in return, but the heat of Reno’s mouth sliding over his cock in one smooth drop had him groaning low instead. That one got him. Normally Reno liked to lick him clean first, steal every drop he could before sucking on him to encourage a full load. He must have been just as needy for the relief as Rude was, man wasn’t ashamed one bit of his high sex drive. Sure, he knew the other Turk could have lurked along with someone else for the night, he wasn’t a man to be kept after all. But it always warmed his chest when he was adamant about sticking around while he healed. 

A steady suck dropped him right back into the here and now, his voice rumbling up as heavy eyes focused on the mischievous ones currently piercing his gaze from between his legs. “Reno.” It came out with a tinge of obvious want, the deep timbre of his voice dropping lower still at the end as he breathed out. That seemed to please the other man, for he returned to his task, the speed of his movements obvious he was trying to take it slow for him.

As much as he wanted to watch the redhead bobbing on his cock, the sensation was far too good. Rude found his head tipping back, fingers gripped tight into the cushions no matter how much he wanted nothing more than to sink them into that silky hair and command the pace. Reno was trying for something slow, and in a way it was. At least, it was far slower than his normal hasty suck before fuck. For that, he had to give him kudos. But, that would wait til later.

That sinful heat slipped away to his tip, tugging another low rumble from him when that tongue curled tight around his tip. There weren’t many times the man could tug a curse from him, but now was one, as his mouth slid back down, tongue gliding heavily along the thick vein that line the underside of his cock. “Fuck.” Rude breathed, lashes fluttering downward, shuddering heavily when a hum of vibration signalled how pleased his partner was at the reaction.

It must have been what he was waiting for, no sooner had he rippled in the aftermath of that vibration sliding down his cock, than the suction increased, leaving him with the need to rock his hips up, but the inability to do so. And sort of move on his part would shift that damned cast, and the consequences could be dire, like those reddened lips popping off of his cock to rebuke him.

Instead, he found himself offering up soft noises, rumbling and pleased while the pace moved on further, his cock leaking into that tight heat and eagerly swallowed away with every pass. It took him several moments to realize he’d started a soft series of murmurs, most of which included his partner’s name, sprinkled here and there with a low curse that continued to grow more frequent as his need curled tighter in his belly.

It was a signal that Reno seemed to know inherently, his need for release. It wasn’t but a few bobs more before his lips dropped suddenly, kissing his pelvic bone and increasing pressure exponentially. Up until now, his fingers had been occupied teasing his balls with gentle squeezes, but Reno had upped his game there too, rolling his aching sac in a smooth turn that had him locking up. With a low cry, Rude sent his seed down his lover’s throat, the redhead eagerly swallowing each load until his partner’s body lost its tension and sank into the soft corded velvet of the couch.

Rude barely moved as Reno cleaned him up and tucked him away, remaining languid in his afterglow until the man was crawling up to perch beside him on the sectional. “Mn, not the dinner I brought with me, but definitely just as good.” Reno teased, flicking a tongue out to lap the last stray fleck from the corner of his lips. Rude tilted to meet the kiss he knew was incoming, lapping into his mouth to chase the taste of himself.

“You’re welcome.” Rude teased when they finally broke for air, earning himself a smack to the shoulder that pulled a short laugh from him. “Though, I don’t know if I should be saying that.” Reno canted his head, the question obvious in his expression. “You ruined your dinner with dessert first.” 

“Dammit Rude!” There was laughter in his voice, something that never ceased to send a thrum of happiness through his heart. The cackle that followed was pure Reno, and his mood was infectious. Rude found himself grinning as the other Turk disengaged to stand and...grimace while readjusting his trousers. “Just fer that, I’m wanking in the shower tonight so you don’t get to see.”

“I can ask real nice.” Rude offered, his gaze tracking him towards the kitchen and the plates in the warmer.

“Most people call that beggin’, yo.”

“You want me to beg?” He countered easily, watching him breathe in sharply from his position on the couch. 

“Fuck, yo. You just can’t say that shit when I got hot ass plates in my hands.” Reno whined, dropping them on the table and retreating a second time. This round, he brought with him both chopsticks and drinks, soda since the low grade pain tablets required no alcohol. Another murmur of affection reared up, knowing the other man had staved off a customary dinner beer in favour of solidarity.

“Want me to say it tonight in bed?” Too easy, that flush had returned, but Reno stubbornly ignored it. No, he went with it, the ass. 

“You can, and maybe I’ll oblige, huh?” A plate was settled into his hands, then the chopsticks. He dragged the coffee table back for himself, and settled right up against his good side, leaving him a sort of double lap table to work with, handing him his soda when he moved to reach. They murmured to each other, quiet words, moving in tandem as they ate, accompanied with a smattering of laughter.

There was no shame in his injury, no. His gaze tilted up in between bites, watching through those shades of his as the redhead mowed through his plate, distracted by the show on screen. 

No matter the reason, the injury, the day. 

They had each other’s backs.


End file.
